The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for placing one or more electrodes against the skin surface of a patient and monitoring a patient status. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for facilitating the speed and efficiency for placing one or more electrodes against a patient's scalp, optionally in combination with tracking the movements of a patient. The present disclosure further relates to methods and apparatuses for comfortable and extended wear of one or more electrodes against a patient's scalp for a variety of patient settings.
Uniform contact between the metal electrode and the skin may be beneficial for electrodes used in electrocardiography and electroencephalography to prevent electrical noise due to the interface between the electrode and skin surface. To provide for uniform contact with the skin area, a conductive gel may be applied to the skin surface to facilitate electrical conduction with the electrode. However, when electrodes are placed at multiple locations over the patient's scalp, the application of the gel in combination with determining electrode placement may require specialized training and skill but may also be very time consuming.
Some electrodes utilize conductive gel interfaces which are pre-formed for contacting the electrode; however, the gel interfaces may become ineffective when hair is present and may sometimes require the removal of the underlying hair.
Specialized electrode assemblies which dispense gel as they are worn and contacted against a patient's scalp have been developed. These electrode assemblies, however, may be uncomfortable for extended wear, such as when the patient is resting upon a pillow or other platform during sleep. Further, gel loss may occur over time with these electrode assemblies and connection quality may dip during extended wear.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and devices which facilitate the speed of placing electrodes. There also exists a need for facilitating contact between the electrode and the skin surface even in the presence of hair. It may be preferable to provide methods and devices which simplify or reduce the necessity of preparing the hair and scalp for each electrode contact. It may be desirable if such methods and devices could provide for incorporation of a conductive fluid or gel as part of the electrode assembly as well as for preserving such conductive fluids or gels for extended time periods. It may be desirable if such methods and devices facilitate comfortable extended wear for the patient.